Advertising
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Vinnie has been losing business left and right since his turn coat cousin went to work for Rangeman. He needs to come up with the perfect advertising campaign to bring back his customers.


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

Ok, this one come from something my oldest son said tonight on the way home from dinner. We saw a billboard with a Bail bonds ad, and we were joking around with different quotes for it. When I told Coy that I had to write something around it, he asked it he got any of the credit from the comments. Well, even if you don't like it, please comment. If you mention Coy, you get a virtual hug from me. Also,make sure there is nothing in your mouth, I am not liable for ruined keyboards, phones, or tablets. Also, this is a Babe if you squint and lick your elbow. Vinnie heavy

Advertising

Vincent Plum, Vinnie to everyone who knows him, knew that once his turncoat of a cousin left him high and dry for Rangeman, he was in trouble. All of his repeat offenders either went with one of the other bail bondsmen or just stopped getting into trouble with the local Leos. Hell, he hadn't had to bail out Mooner in six months. He had to figure out a gimmick. A way to bring in business or his Father-in-law would have him in concrete boots faster than he could blink.

He was honestly worried until he drove past a billboard advertising his biggest competitor. He knew he had a brilliant idea and made into the office early to take out an advertisement for a contest in the Tentom Times newspaper. It was the greatest idea he'd ever had, and he knew that it would get his business booming.

The ad asked for the following; _**Plum Bail Bonds, is searching for the best catch phrase for our business. Please submit your entries to our office by February 28th at 5pm. Each entry must be on a 3x5 index card, and include your name, address, and telephone number.**_

_**We will choose the six best and then allow the community to vote on each one for the winner. If yours is chosen you will receive a day of pampering for either yourself or your partner, a meal for two at Loew's in New York, and a pair of tickets to see Hamilton on Broadway.**_

_**The winner will be announced on March 25 in the Tenton times news paper and will be contacted by phone.**_

_**In addition to the prizes listed above, the winning catch phrase will be used in all of our advertising, including, but not limited too: billboards, newspaper, television, and business cards.**_

_**Anyone employed or contracted by Pulm Bail Bonds is ineligible to enter, but may vote for their favorite catch phrase.**_

_**All who enter must be legal residents of the greater Trenton, New Jersey area. Plum Bail Bonds is not responsible for travel arrangements, tips, or any extra costs incurred.**_

Vinnie was satisfied with the advert and sent it off with the payment for front page posting. He also had flyers printed up at the local Kinko's and sent Connie out to pick them up and start distributing them around town. All that was left for him to do was wait for the entries to start rolling into his office. This was either going to be the greatest idea he ever had, or the biggest shitstorm he's ever caused.

He went home that evening, after a day of not having a single person to bond out, and told his wife of his plan. Surprisingly, she was completely on board and called her Dad. He cringed, knowing that he should have called Harry the Hammer first and ran it past him. It was too late now.

An hour after Lucille made her call he was sitting across from his father in law and the man's body guard. The fear for his life was real and he was staring at the man who could literally be the death of him. Harry was smiling. The man was actually smiling and not in a bad way. Harry really liked Vinnie's idea and was even offering to pay for the pize package and even put a little extra into it as spending money for the winner. When he shook the man's hand, he knew that this was his last chance. If he fucked up, the promise of a quick demise was his only hope.

He went to bed that evening with dreams of fish and balloons on his mind.

A/N: this was only to be one chapter, but it seems it will be at least four. There have been a few contributions with the catch phrases andi wil make sure to acknowledge them in the next chapter when we actually hear them, including the one my oldest has contributed, that actually sparked this story.


End file.
